Where Do Babies Come From?
by hollytiger
Summary: Sequel to Deja Vu.  Gibbs tells five year old Caitlin DiNozzo about how she was born after picking her up from school, and Tony and Ziva have to explain something to Caitlin.


Where Do Babies Come From?

by

hollytiger

_Sequel to Deja Vu. Gibbs tells five year old Caitlin DiNozzo about how she was born after picking her up from school, and Tony and Ziva have to explain something to Caitlin._

_Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own NCIS. You know why._

Gibbs stood in the school hallway, kids scurrying around him to their parents. His eyes caught his five year old adopted granddaughter, her long sandy brown hair flailing as she ran up to him.

"Granpa Gibbs!" cried Caitlin as she tackled him in a hug.

"Ooof, hi Katie," said Gibbs, returning the hug.

"Where's Ima and Daddy?" asked Caitlin as Gibbs took her hand and they walked outside to the parking lot.

"Well, something happened and your dad had to take your Ima to the hospital," said Gibbs.

"Is Ima okay?" asked Caitlin as Gibbs opened the door to his Charger and strapped her into her booster seat.

"She's fine," said Gibbs, securing the seatbelt. "In fact, we are going to go see her now."

"Oh goody, I want to show her my picture I drawed," Caitlin said, pulling a finger painting out of her backpack and holding it up to him.

"That's great, Katie," said Gibbs, admiring what looked like a family portrait.

"See, there's me, and Ima and Daddy, there's Grandpa Ducky, and you, and Uncle Jimmy, Auntie Breena, and Mikey, and there's Uncle Timmy, and Auntie Abby, and J.T."

Gibbs smiled as he looked at his surrogate family and kissed Catlin's head.

"You drew us very nicely," said Gibbs. "Let's go see your Ima."

Gibbs closed the car door and walked around to the driver's side. He got in and closed the door, and fastened his seatbelt. As he started the car, Caitlin spoke again.

"Granpa?"

"Yeah Katie."

"How was I born?" Caitlin asked. Gibbs smiled.

"You know you were born on Christmas right?" Gibbs replied.

"Yes Granpa, and Ima and Daddy give me double presents!" said Caitlin.

"Well, you know how you have three grandpas?' said Gibbs as he drove down the road towards the hospital.

"Yeah, you, Grandpa DiNozzo, and Grandpa Eli," said Caitlin. "Why?"

"Well,when your Ima and Daddy were going to be married, Grandpa Eli was not very happy about it."

"He wasn't?"

"No, he wasn't," said Gibbs. "He didn't want your daddy to marry your Ima."

"Why not?" Caitlin replied as Gibbs turned onto the street that housed the hospital.

"He didn't think your daddy and Ima were right for each other. So your Ima told Grandpa Eli that she didn't want anything to do with him in MTAC on a conference call and cut all of her remaining ties to Grandpa Eli's agency."

"Oh, I remember her talking about that once when her and Daddy took me to NCIS. But her and Grandpa Eli talk all the time."

"That's because your Ima and Daddy are in charge of NCIS now and NCIS has an alliance with Mossad and Grandpa Eli."

Gibbs and Vance had retired from NCIS when Caitlin was three, and SecNav had appointed Tony and Ziva as Director and Assistant Director of NCIS, after several nominations from the staff. Gibbs knew it was because no one else wanted the job, McGee wanted to be Team Lead, and no one else was really qualified enough for the job.

"So what happened?"

"Well, a couple months after they got married, your Ima and daddy found out they were going to have you and didn't tell your Grandpa Eli. They were worried that he might try and take you from them."

"Because he was mad at Ima and Daddy?"

"Yes, pumpkin," said Gibbs. "The day before you were born, we learned that Grandpa Eli was after you. Uncle Tim, Aunt Abby, Ima, Daddy and I were having dinner at your house when we were told, so we had to split up and head back to NCIS."

"Did you guys make it?"

"Well, I had Aunt Abby and Ima in Ima's car, and your dad and Uncle Tim were in your dad's car. Ima's car ended up overheating and we pulled into a gas station. Ima and Aunt Abby were eating some dinner while I fixed the car and you decided to come at that very moment."

"I was born at a gas station?" asked Katie.

"In the backseat of Ima's car," said Gibbs as he pulled into the hospital driveway. "Aunt Abby delivered you, and I fought the bad guys Grandpa Eli sent after us. They had followed us to the gas station and I was really worried, because Aunt Abby was pregnant with T.J. at the time too."

"Did Daddy and Uncle Timmy find you?"

"About five minutes after you were born," said Gibbs as he pulled into a parking space. "Well, here we are, let's go see Ima and Daddy."

Gibbs got out of the car and shut his door and opened the right rear car door and unfastened her seatbelt. Caitlin scrambled out of her booster seat and grabbed her backpack with her picture and Gibbs took her inside.

They walked down a long hallway and made a left, coming to a stop in front of the elevators. They rode the elevator up a few floors and the doors opened. Gibbs led Caitlin around a corner and Caitlin saw her dad sitting in a plastic chair, his eyes droopy.

"Daddy!" cried Caitlin.

"Hi my mini-ninja!" said Tony as Caitlin raced up to him. Tony picked her up and swung her around.

"Daddy, I drawed a picture for you and Ima in kindergarden," said Caitlin as Tony put her down. Caitlin pulled out the picture of her family and Tony smiled.

"That is great, Ima will love it. But there's something missing from it and I have to show you. Come on."

Tony picked up Caitlin and winked to the two NCIS agents who were on protection detail, and entered the hospital room. Ziva laid in the bed, her hair all mussed, and a pile of blankets in her arms, a blue cap on top of her son's head.

"Ima!" said Caitlin.

"Hi Katie, shhh Tatelah, indoor voice," said Ziva. "Come meet your baby brother."

"I have a brother?" asked Caitlin as Tony carried Caitlin over to Ziva and set her down on the bed.

"Yes you do," said Tony.

"What's his name?" Caitlin asked.

"Anthony, just like your dad and Grandpa DiNozzo," said Ziva.

"Ima, I drawed a picture for you at school," said Caitlin, holding up her artwork.

"That is very good, Tatelah," said Ziva. "Why don't you add your brother to the picture? It will have everyone on it then."

"Okay Ima," said Caitlin and she walked over to the table by the window. As she pulled out her crayons and started to draw her brother onto the picture, Caitlin spoke.

"Daddy?"

"Yes my mini-ninja?" Tony asked as he walked over to her.

"Where do babies come from?"

Tony's eyes widened in horror as he looked at Ziva and he groaned.

"Here we go again," said Tony. "It's your turn to explain, sweetcheeks."

"Oh no it's not," hissed Ziva as Tony walked up to her and took their son into his arms.

"Oh yes it is," said Tony. "If I remember correctly, I had to carefully explain to Katie why we were naked in bed the other night," Tony whispered even lower. "You get to continue that conversation."

Ziva glared at Tony as he smiled and sat in the rocking chair. Ziva smirked.

"Director DiNozzo, do you really want me to tell her?" asked Ziva.

"That's an order, Assistant Director David-DiNozzo."

Ziva smirked and looked at Katie. Ziva was about to have a little fun with Tony.

"Katie, tatelah, I think it's time I told you about the spork."

"Stork, Ziva, stork," said Tony as Katie climbed on Ziva's bed.

"Spork, stork, same difference," said Ziva. "Once upon a time, there was a Mommy Stork, and a Daddy Stork..."


End file.
